Twilight
by Lilycloud of ThunderClan
Summary: Lilykit is lucky. She's born in ThunderClan, the clan with the most prey and the most powerful leader. She has two siblings, Sagekit and Dapplekit. After she becomes an apprentice, she goes to her first clan meeting, where she falls in love with a RIVERCLAN cat. Her heart is torn between Blazepaw, her clanmate and Reedpaw, the RiverClan cat. Who will she choose?
1. Characters

_**Special thanks to my amazing friends who are also awesome writers. Hope you guys like it!  
**_

**ThunderClan**:

**Leader: Stormstar- dark gray tom with emerald green eyes**

**Deputy: Shadowheart- dark black she-cat with emerald green eyes**

**Apprentice, Lightningpaw**

**Medicine Cat: Willowsong- light silver she-cat with ice blue eyes**

**Warriors**

**Darkblossom- dark silver she-cat with amber eyes**

** Apprentice, Cherrypaw**

**Owlheart- reddish-brown she-cat with green eyes and a temper**

**Russetfur- reddish-orange tom with yellow eyes (used to be part of Riverclan)**

**Flutteringsparrow- white she-cat with blue eyes**

**Grayfur- pale gray tom with misty gray eyes**

**Apprentice,** **Leafpaw**

**Deerleap- gray she-cat with bright amber eyes**

** Apprentice, Thornpaw**

**Rainstorm- misty gray she-cat with blue eyes and a fluffy tail**

**Ivystep- pale silver she-cat with ivy green eyes**

**Hawkflight- rusty red tom with storm gray eyes**

**Moonstrike- pale white tom with a scar running down the side of his face and intense blue eyes**

**Lionfire- ginger tabby tom with orange/amber eyes**

**Rushingriver- white tom with purple eyes**

**Apprentices**

**Lightningpaw- gray tom with yellow eyes**

**Cherrypaw- ginger she-cat with sparkling emerald green eyes**

**Leafpaw- silver tom with leaf-green eyes**

**Thornpaw- brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Queens**

**Sweetpetal- black she-cat with golden eyes; mother of Lilykit, Sagekit, and Dapplekit  
**

**Fernheart- white she-cat with green eyes; mother of Blazekit and Brairkit**

**Kits**

**Lilykit- cream she-cat with pale violet eyes**

**Sagekit- black she-cat with bright green eyes**

**Dapplekit- black tom with white paws and golden eyes**

**Blazekit- white tom with blue eyes**

**Briarkit- pale brown she-cat with green eyes**

**Elders**

**Leapinghare- creamy-gray tom with blue eyes **

**Graysky- pale gray tabby tom with green eyes**

**Just a list of characters. I've got to go do some homework. Please review! (::)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Wake up, Lilykit!" I don't respond.

"Open your eyes! Come on, Lilykit!"

"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep. Who are you anyway?" I mew.

"Your brother and sister. Duh! Who else would we be?'

"Anyway, come on, open your eyes already!" A soft paw swats at my shoulder. I ignore it.

"Your lazy. We've been sleeping for DAYS and you still haven't woken up!"

I leap up snarling at my sister. Instead of jumping back in fright like I wanted her to do, she grins and says to Dapplekit,

"She's awake! Let's go tell mom!"

She skips away. Halfway across the nest she exclaims,

"Come on, Lilykit!" I hesitate, but soon follow. A graceful black cat withe the most beautiful, golden eyes hauls herself to her feet and walks towards me.

"Mother?" I ask cautiously. She nods, her golden eyes twinkling in delight.

"Lily, you've opened your eyes! You look just like your father!" she exclaims. Without waiting for me to reply, she bends over and gently grooms my fur with her tongue. I growl in annoyance.

"Mother, I do not need grooming!" I exclaim. "May Sagekit, Dapplekit and I explore?" She thinks for a moment before saying,

"Of course, just stay with Blazekit and Briarkit. They're older than you."

"Fine." I say. I just want to get out of the cramped nest. I excitedly run over to Sagekit and Dapplekit to tell them the good news. They are just excited as I am.

_Yes! I finally get to get out of this cramped place and into the world! _

Sagekit, Dapplekit and I excitedly follow the two older kits, trying hard to keep up with their long strides. As I look around at the camp, I can't help but think of how much larger it is than our nest. As we past by the warriors den, my stomach churns at the idea that someday I'd be sleeping in there.

"I'm going to be the best warrior ever!" My brother exclaims proudly.

"No way, I'm going to be a way better warrior than you'll EVER be!" Sagekit retorts. She playfully shoves Dapplekit but he loses his balance and topples over. Sagekit and I stifle a giggle.

"Are you okay, Dapplekit?" Briarkit asks worriedly.

"I'm fine." he replies, "She just pushed me."

"And you fell. What kind of warrior does that?" Sagekit points out. Dapplekit shoots her a mean glare.

"If you guys are ready, let's keep going." I hear a voice over my shoulder say. I jump in surprise. Blazekit lets out a mrrow of laughter. I turn to stare into brilliant blue eyes. Blazekit steadily holds my gaze before turning and saying,

"Come on, let's go!" Briarkit takes the lead and we all follow her. Blazekit stays close to my side.

Briarkit walks us toward the fresh kill pile. I see my father, Rushingriver, walking towards us, his eyes glowing with pride. Briarkit and Blazekit nod their heads in agreement, then say,

"Lilykit, Dapplekit, Sagekit, this is.."

"Rushingwater, my father." I finish proudly. I see my father's eyes glow in happiness. Blazekit nods. I see how much I really do resemble my father..  
Just to show off in front of my father, I pounce on a small mouse scurrying in front of us. I was an easy kill because it was injured, but I'm still proud of myself.  
My father's eyes widen with delight.

"Lilykit! That was amazing! Barely out of your den and already you're a hunter." He mews happily.

"Yeah, I haven't even caught anything and I'm older than you!" Blazekit say encouragingly. I blush and mutter,

"Thanks." I turn and place the mouse in the fresh kill pile. As we head back to our den, my brother and sister shoot me dirty looks. I look away and ignore them. At one point, Blazekit notices. He whispers in my ear,

"It's okay. Ignore them. They're just jealous." I nod my thanks and scurry back to my nest and curl up in the warmth of my mother. Her golden eyes are twinkling.

"Rushingriver says that you caught a mouse!" She exclaims. I nod. Her eyes glisten in happiness.

"Well done! I'm so proud of you!" She murmurs gently. I nod, and I drink the sweet scent of my mother and Blazekit in the nest nearby as I doze to sleep.

**Please, please, please,PLEASE review! Also, I'll be adding 1 more character into my story. Any ideas? (::)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you Moonbeam141 for reviewing! (::) Blazekit and Brairkit become apprentices, so there's not much action. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

"I can't believe you guys are becoming apprentices!" My sister, Sagekit exclaims. Today, Blazekit and Briarkir were becoming apprentices. I'd be stuck in here for another moon with my annoying brother and sister. Seeing the sad expression on my face, Blazekit walks over and lies down beside me.

"What's wrong, Lilykit?" He asks. I shift and look away. He suddenly understands how much I want to be an apprentice. He lowers his head.

"It's okay. You'll be an apprentice in a moon." He murmurs comfortingly. I'm about to reply when Stormstar's voice cries out,

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather at the Highrock for a special ceremony." Blazekit leaps to his feet and says,

"That's my cue. See you in a moon." He turns, not waiting for a reply and runs out of the den. I get to my feet and wait at the mouth of the den. I see Blazekit and Briarkit, their eyes gleaming with excitement as they wait to become apprentices.

I see Briarkit become Briarpaw. Her mentor is Owlheart. Then Blazepaw steps forward.

"Blazekit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, shall be known as Blazepaw. " I hear Stormstar say, "Russetfur, you've been an important part of ThunderClan. I trust you will pass on your skills to this young apprentice." Russetfur nods, touching noses with a trembling Blazekit.

The clan begins chanting "Blazepaw, Briarpaw" when Stormstar yells,

"Stop! Silence!" The clan slowly quiets down. The murmur amongst one another, wondering "What could possibly be going on?". Blazepaw and Briarpaw have matching confused expressions. Seeing the clan's confusion, Stormstar's eyes glint with amusement.

"It was not her time to be an apprentice yet, but she shows great promise. Lilykit, come to the the Highrock and step forward." He exclaims. I'm trembling and don't want to go. I'm rooted to the spot in fear. Sweetpetal nudges me forward.

"Go on, my dear." She says. I take a deep breath and walk up to the Highrock.

It was like time had slowed down. I could see every cat in the clan turning to stare at me. I could see my father violet eyes twinkling with pride. I manage to walk up to the Highrock without embarrassing myself.

"Lilykit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, shall be known as Lilypaw. Rainstorm, you've been an asset to the clan. I trust you will pass on your knowledge to this young apprentice." Stormstar announces loudly. Rainstorm pads up to the Highrock and touches nose with me, her bright, sparkling blue eyes warm. She lift her head and proudly says,

"I will, Stormstar. She will learn the ways of the forest and how to be the best warrior possible." Her voice is warm and confident. I'm glad Rainstorm is my mentor. I'm still shocked by the prospect of it all. My brother and sister will still be in the queens' den for another moon before they become apprentices. At least I'll be with Briarpaw and Blazepaw.

The clan begins chanting "Briarpaw, Lilypaw, Blazepaw!" Hearing my clan cheering my name, knowing Blazepaw's eyes were trained on me, gave me a sudden surge of strength.

_I will be the best warrior I can be. I will not let them down. Nothing, no injury, NOTHING will stop me. _I vow.

**Please review! Next chapter coming soon!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Jaysong of ThunderClan for reviewing! Happy Thanksgiving, you guys! (::) PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

**Chapter** **3**

"Try getting some rest. I know you're excited about finally exploring ThunderClan's territory, but you need to get some rest. If you not well rested, we might not go." My new mentor Rainstorm instructs. I sigh and nod. I really wanted to explore the territory, and I have to admit, she's right. I do need some rest. It's slowly getting dark as the glowing, golden, orb of light begins to set. I could see the steady blink of little lights as the early fireflies flew through the air.

Rainstorm turns and heads off towards the warriors' den, a swift flash of silvery gray fur is all I see before she's gone. I'm about to walk to the queens' den when I stop and remember that I'm an apprentice now. A spread of warmth flows through me. I no longer sleep in a small, cramped nest. I'm still standing still when Blazepaw runs past me, then skids to a stop.

"Come on, Lilypaw! Race you back to the den!" He mews. I nod, and his eyes twinkle with happiness.

"Ready, set, go!" He mews. I'm off in a flash of snow white fur. I breath in the sweet greenleaf air and see all of the cats around me, stretching and getting ready to sleep. I spot my father, his violet eyes reflecting the faint rays of light, dropping a hare caught by the last hunting patrol into the fresh kill pile. He looks at me with pure approval in his eyes. I see Stormstar talking to Shadowheart, his mate and deputy, probably planning the dawn patrol. Even grumpy old Leapinghare is out and about with a twinkle in his eyes. I smile and a burst of energy shoots through me, and I'm running faster than I ever have.

In a few strides, I'm at the mouth of the apprentice's den. I wait a moment for Blazekit and to catch my breath. A few moments later, Blazepaw screeches to a stop besides me, sending a cloud of dust up into the air.

"You're fast!" He says with admiration in his sparkling blue eyes. I nod my thanks and signal with a kink of my tail that I want to head in. He nods and lets me take the lead. I stride in confidently with my head held high. Lightningpaw and Thornpaw are already asleep, so only Cherrypaw and Leafpaw are awake.

"Where have you two been?" Cherrypaw asks with a suspicious twinkle in her eyes. Blazepaw and I don't answer. Thankfully, Lightningpaw stirs and yells,

"Quiet! For StarClan's sake, can't you see I'm trying to get some sleep?"

"Sorry." I whisper. He nods and falls back to sleep. I lie down and stretch my sore muscles on the cool dirt floor of the den. Blazepaw pads over and lies down between me and Briarpaw. I close my eyes, breathing in Blazepaw's sweet essence and fall asleep.

Suddenly, I'm in StarClan. I see two cats, a ginger tom whose pelt was like fire and another cat, an orange tom with brown stripes. I hold my breath, to scared to breath and hope that my bright white pelt doesn't give away where I am.

"You can't hurt her." The ginger tom says.

"Oh really?" The striped tom asks nonchalantly. His muscles bunch up and he gracefully leaps over the ginger tom and lands a few feet in front of me on all four paws. The ginger tom tries to attack him but the striped cat simply steps aside. He leaps up into the air, his claws unsheathed... on me. His claws find my throat and I feel a sharp pain. I realize it's getting harder to breath. The ginger tom tries to pry him off of me, but I know it's almost impossible. I scream.

**So, how did you guys like it? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review. I will be super happy if I get 6 reviews! (::)**


End file.
